


Saudade

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La spiaggia di inverno lo ha sempre reso malinconico. Sempre poco avvezzo a lasciarsi andare alla tristezza, Sergio ha sempre evitato di andare dove sapeva che sarebbe arrivata la malinconia e tutti i ricordi che lo avrebbero travolto come il mare che si abbatteva sulle spiagge di Marbella."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Io odio abbastanza questa storia e il titolo è troppo bello per questa roba, ma così va, e devo segnalare per la Maritombola. X'D  
> \- Maritombola @ maridichallenge.livejournal.com, prompt #40 _spiaggia d'inverno_

La prima volta che hanno fatto un viaggio da soli non sono andati in un'isola tropicale, in una metropoli stile New York, o dall'altra parte dal mondo. No, Sergio e Fernando per la loro prima vacanza insieme sono andati a Marbella.  
Era successo qualche giorno dopo la fine del campionato – Sergio si era completamente fuso il cervello per un paio di giorni, per cercare di capire se Fernando avrebbe detto sì alla sua proposta e se ne sarebbe stato felice ma alla fine ce l'aveva fatta e Fernando per poco non gli era saltato in braccio per la gioia; avevano semplicemente messo due valigie in macchina ed erano partiti. Non avevano detto niente a nessuno, Sergio non aveva nemmeno preteso di passare prima da Siviglia a salutare i suoi, e avevano trascorso la settimana più bella di sempre – come amava definirla Fernando quando si sentiva particolarmente sdolcinato. Marbella li aveva accolti con le sue spiaggie mozzafiato e il suo mare bellissimo, e loro si erano lasciati conquistare senza opporre resistenza.

Sergio aveva sempre amato Marbella e ora voleva che anche Fernando l'amasse. E Fernando l'aveva fatto, ed era lì che aveva confessato di amare non solo Marbella, ma anche Sergio (che per tutta risposta aveva alzato le braccia al cielo in segno di vittoria e si era lanciato in acqua con un tuffo) e anche per questo Marbella ha un posto speciale nei loro cuori.

 

La spiaggia di inverno lo ha sempre reso malinconico. Sempre poco avvezzo a lasciarsi andare alla tristezza, Sergio ha sempre evitato di andare dove sapeva che sarebbe arrivata la malinconia e tutti i ricordi che lo avrebbero travolto come il mare che si abbatteva sulle spiagge di Marbella.  
Eppure oggi è lì, a sprecare i suoi pochi giorni liberi. Non è andato a casa, non è rimasto da sua madre a farsi coccolare, è andato direttamente a Marbella, come quel giorno d'estate di tanti anni fa. Non è estate ora, e non c'è nemmeno Fernando al suo fianco.  
A dire il vero, Fernando è la ragione per cui si trova lì. Fernando che non c'è ma è presente come non mai, con la sua assenza che è la cosa più ingombrante con cui Sergio abbia mai avuto a che fare.  
E lui si perde nei suoi pensieri, mentre la pioggia scende e il mare si gonfia, e si maledice perché non è giusto sentirsi così - _non ha mai chiesto di sentirsi così_ \- perché tanto Fernando lo aveva già lasciato _solo_ anni e anni fa, non cambia assolutamente nulla se ora si sta trasferendo a Londra.

È solo che Londra sembra anche più lontana – anche se è più comodo arrivarci. Sembra più lontana perché è come se Fernando preferisse spostarsi di città in città in un'altra nazione, senza mai tornare a casa. E per questo Sergio è incazzato, perché ha sempre detto “Tornerai a casa, quando andrai via dal Liverpool” e Fernando si limitava sempre ad annuire, ma Sergio ci credeva sul serio e invece no, Fernando va via un'altra volta e lui non sa come scendere a patti con la cosa. Da uomo grande e grosso qual è dovrebbe semplicemente dire “Va benissimo Nando, fai quello che credi sia giusto per la tua carriera,” e non chiudere il telefono per giorni e non rispondere nemmeno a suo padre.   
Dovrebbe restare a Madrid e uscire a bere qualcosa con Guti – Guti l'ha sempre capito, Guti è sempre stato quello troppo rumoroso e festaiolo ma Guti sì che riesce a capirlo – e poi magari addormentarsi sul divano e il giorno dopo svegliarsi tremendamente presto per uno che dovrebbe avere dei postumi e scattare ad allenarsi come se fosse indemoniato.   
Dovrebbe, dovrebbe, dovrebbe. La sua intera vita è un susseguirsi di “ _Dovrei_ ”.

 

La spiaggia è vuota e Sergio si sente infinitamente solo. Pensava che le cose sarebbero state diverse a Marbella, perché Marbella è sempre carica di colori e di turisti e di sole, ma le cose sono andate in modo totalmente diverso e ora deve fare i conti con se stesso – che è quello che evita di fare la maggior parte delle volte – e il mare di fronte a lui non lo aiuta per niente ma peggiora le cose.


End file.
